


Rebel Just for Kicks

by NormieScum



Series: Youth [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I just need some some fluff I love them, Sequel to Pink skies, Smut, TW: Publicish sex, Uhhhh idk my dudes it's been a long time, and fluff, but its good to be back, fluffy and smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: Welcome back! :") I've been kinda out of the game for awhile but I'm back full force with my favorite power couple uwu I have 0 idea what direction i'm taking this in. All I know is that I needed some fluffy Erejean in my life and I'm inspired by an art commission I had done of them. I'm gonna be doing this as a 3 part thing and it's a sequel to Pink Skies (one of my other femErenxJeans) which Eren pranks Jean into giving her a chance and they end up hooking up. This chapter (as the name implies) is smutty and the other chapters most likely will be too.  This is shorter than I expected and probably TERRIBle because it's 6:35 a.m. and I'm dead. The next two will be better, promise. Thanks for being patient with me! :)





	Rebel Just for Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! :") I've been kinda out of the game for awhile but I'm back full force with my favorite power couple uwu I have 0 idea what direction i'm taking this in. All I know is that I needed some fluffy Erejean in my life and I'm inspired by an art commission I had done of them. I'm gonna be doing this as a 3 part thing and it's a sequel to Pink Skies (one of my other femErenxJeans) which Eren pranks Jean into giving her a chance and they end up hooking up. This chapter (as the name implies) is smutty and the other chapters most likely will be too. This is shorter than I expected and probably TERRIBle because it's 6:35 a.m. and I'm dead. The next two will be better, promise. Thanks for being patient with me! :)

Inconsistency.

Eren hated it and sometimes it seemed like Jean thrived off it. They’d been seeing each other for months, three to be exact. It wasn’t exactly dating but it wasn’t…not dating either. They slept together and had sex often, he took her on dates and told her she meant the world to him but it never seemed to move forward. Even with the gentle nudges, she gave him, he never really took the hints. Or he ignored them. She wasn’t sure which she preferred.

The idea of ‘breaking up’ with him popped into Eren’s head a lot but it always quickly disappeared because it wasn’t like she wanted to be away from him. The party seemed like it'd been the high point of their relationship as far as his interest went but he never showed interest in other girls or was bad to her. Quite the opposite actually. If anything, he took care of Eren to the best of his ability. Even when she was difficult, which was often. But she couldn't shake the feeling that this was getting nowhere fast. While she wasn't normally one for diving headfirst into relationships, but Jean had changed her.

He worked almost every morning at Starbucks still so she usually stopped in right before his shift to get a free Venti white chocolate mocha…with a side of Jean Kirschtein.

They snuck into the storage room together and he propped her up on a shelf of espresso flavor packets and straws. It’d be gross if it weren’t such a thrill. Maybe it seemed like a cheap hook up spot to some but to her, it was nothing short of perfect. Even if they weren't. 

This morning wasn’t anything out of the usual, when she walked into the café her eyes met his and Connie threw his arms into the air in annoyance but he never called them out on the behavior because God knows he didn’t belong there either. Sasha even agreed to vouch for Jean if Levi ever started to suspect that the broken shelves were from…yeah.

“There’s my girl~” Ah, that fucking comment always got her knees weak and her heart racing. And Jean knew it because he seemed to always use it when he wanted her to bend over for him. Nodding his head to the side signaling her to meet him in the back, she didn’t even need the prodding because she was already on her way there.

She shuts the door behind her and adjusts her push up bra so that her breasts are almost popping out of the crop top; as if she needed the extra sex appeal to get him going. He knocks on the door but doesn’t wait for her to answer before entering.

“Thank god, I didn’t know what to do if you didn’t come this morning…I’d probably end up snapping on someone before the end of the day.”

“Wouldn’t want you to go without your fix.” She winks and chokes back the anxious feelings of confronting him about her insecurities. Luckily his lips are on hers within seconds and the unease melts away. She always forgets how stressed he makes her when they’re like this. One of his hands tangled into her ponytail to tug gently and his other hand is roaming down her side until it’s under the fabric to glide over her stomach. He has big hands and she feels so small in his grasp. It’s impossible for her not to fall apart when he kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Trailing her sparkly lip gloss across her own tan skin before returning to her mouth to kiss again.

“You taste like marshmallows.”

“It’s my lip gloss.”

“I love it…” He growls possessively under his breath, biting her lower lip to tug gently. She’s wearing his jean jacket and within seconds he’s gently pulling it off her arms. “Let me see you.” He grips Eren's hip to turn her, pushing her against the shelf roughly so that she’s facing away from him. Jean wraps his arms around her body, one hand working at the button of her jean shorts so he can slide a hand into her panties to touch her. His skin is so rough compared to hers and the contrast drives her wild. Eren is already choking on her own whimpers and tossing her head back so that she's curled against his torso. 

“You’re so wet already Eren…” She arches her back so that her ass is sticking out against his pelvis; Jean can’t resist the sight of her like this...not only is it enough to make him hard but he's practically ready to worship her. It’s too much to handle this early in the morning despite his habit of fucking her senselessly almost every morning. It's like he can never get bored of her. Carefully sliding the skimpy shorts down along with her panties, he clumsily unzips his own slacks. It never gotten any easier to do this without being a clumsy mess, his pants around his ankles almost always makes him trip at least once. He's never been the definition of grace and at the very least Eren gets a good laugh out of it. 

“Try not to rip my clothes this time, that was a bit awkward.” She scolds, knowing her not-boyfriend is a bit rough with clothing when they’re in the throws. And having to walk past a dozen hipsters and a couple businessmen with a neon pink bra peeking past her tshirt wasn't exactly an easy social situation. But the more she thought about it, the more she loved the fact that a bunch of girls saw her doing the walk of shame with a man as attractive as Jean tailing behind her. 

“I’ll be careful, I promise baby.” Its a lie. He’s rarely ever careful, hence the busted shelves. He grips onto one for support while using his other hand to grip her hip. Eren kicks out of her shorts with one leg and props her foot against the shelf so that she’s able to give him room to enter. He moves his hand away from her hip long enough to work his length inside of her. Gently rubbing the tip of his cock over her clit, he bent his knees to be more at level. “You’re so fucking short.”

“Shut up and fuck me, idiot.” As if this is a challenge, Jean slams his hips into her; tossing any thoughts of being gentle he had out the window. The metal shelfing creaks under their combined weight and Eren tightens her grip to hold herself up. She lets out a sharp yelp which he quickly muffled with the palm of his hand.

“Shut it, you’re so mouthy you know that?” His voice is rough and a deeper than usual, the way it usually gets when they're like this; she wants to roll her eyes at his desperate attempts to take control of her but at the same time it's too hot for her to dislike. 

Since the shop is already open, he really doesn’t want any customers to hear them but at the same time…he remembers he wouldn’t mind that. The added risk is what makes it fun in the first place so he removes his hand from her mouth, reluctantly.

“There, think you can control yourself?” He kisses her bare shoulder and then the nape of her neck which makes her knees buckle but luckily Jean is there to wrap an arm around her stomach and hold her up. Her hands are gripping the supply shelf and she uses this as leverage to push back against his thrusts. Glancing over her shoulder every so often, Jean meets her lips to peck quick kisses each time he catches her looking.

“Do I ever control myself?”

“Nah, that’s kinda why I like you.” He chuckles softly, nuzzling his forehead to her shoulder lazily for a second before pulling away to focus on what he’s doing again.

“Fuck, right there Jean!” She’s practically yelling and as tempted as he is to cup his hand over her mouth, he doesn’t. She’s whimpering and moaning so much that he almost thinks he’s hurting her for a second until he feels one of her small hands on his thigh guiding his thrusts. “Are you close..? I want you to cum inside me—” Ah there it is, he never minds doing it because she’s reassured him that she’s on the pill. It’s hot too, he loves not having to wear condoms or pull out even if he knows it’s probably not the greatest idea but they’ve been doing it for so long and nothing has happened yet so he always ignores his better judgment. As much as he doesn't want to get off this soon, it's not like they have much time to spend together and typically their morning hookups are quickies so he knows she won't be upset with him for it. 

“You sound so good when you beg like that, you know.”

“Shut up..!” She moves her hand from his hip to grab one of his wrists and pull his hand to touch her breasts. He squeezes gently over the fabric at first before sliding his hand under the thin fabric to massage gently. His thumb and index finger coming together to tease one of her nipples; Eren bites her lip and looks over her shoulder at the man behind her. His heart practically stops, he's been falling quickly for her over the course of three months. Despite always trying to keep her an arms length away, he can barely resist the idea of them not being together. He'd never been the best in relationships and the last thing he wanted to do was mess this up so he tried to keep himself from trying. But the feelings were becoming overwhelming and he knew he would eventually slip up. 

“Your tits are so nice, you know that?”

“Romantic as ever, Jean.” The comment sounds cynical but her voice is soft, she appreciates the small compliments even if they’re vain. He reiterates his statement and while it’s not perfect…it suits them.

“Everything about you is nice…but especially your tits.”

“Fuck— thanks…” She gasps and the shelf is banging against the wall; how has no one heard this yet? She isn’t convinced that people haven’t heard them, but neither of them really cares.

She feels Jean’s thrusts become less evaluated and more desperate; his breathing ragged, she knows he’s almost done. Pushing back against his cock to help speed up the process, Eren lets out a sigh of relief when she feels him jerking his hips and grunting from the pleasure. His forehead rests against her shoulder and he lets out a loud sigh of relief. Not that she doesn't enjoy this but mostly it's for him. She likes to take care of him and making sure he's sexually fulfilled before a day of seeing mostly women makes her feel more at ease too. Not that she thinks he'd cheat...Eren just likes the added reassurances. And he always makes it up to her at night, he'd do practically anything to get her off when they're at home in the comfort of his bed. “Oh god Eren…” She’s practically zoned out at this point, already thinking about how good that iced coffee is going to taste after exerting herself like this. And her leg is cramping up bad, she knows she’ll at least be able to get a massage out of Jean later on. “I love you, fuck I love you-” Wait, what? As if he didn’t even realize he said it, Jean practically goes limp against her back; forcing his weight onto her for a couple seconds while he recovers. He’s panting in her ear as he presses kisses to the side of her neck but the only thing she can focus on is how to bring what he just said to his attention. Squirming a bit so that she could pull her leg down from the ledge, Eren winces in pain at the movement.

“I love you, fuck I love you-”

Wait, what? As if he didn’t even realize he said it, Jean practically goes limp against her back; forcing his weight onto her for a couple seconds while he recovers. He’s panting in her ear as he presses kisses to the side of her neck but the only thing she can focus on is how to bring what he just said to his attention. Squirming a bit so that she could pull her leg down from the ledge, Eren winces in pain at the movement.

She almost didn't catch it but the words made her tense up and lose sight of anything else, fuck Eren really hoped she hadn't imagined that. It's as if he didn’t even realize he said it, Jean practically goes limp against her back; forcing his weight onto her for a couple seconds while he recovers. He’s panting in her ear as he presses kisses to the side of her neck but the only thing she can focus on is how to bring what he just said to his attention. Squirming a bit so that she could pull her leg down from the ledge, Eren winces in pain at the movement.

“Are you okay?” He’s worried about her as he usually is, reaching down he massages her thigh gently until she starts to move away again. Jean stands back to his feet and quickly pulls his pants up.

“Yeah…I’m just gonna be sore later.” She laughs, nervously.

“Ah, sorry about that…I’ll rub it when you come over.” He smiles at her and fuck her heart aches from just the sight alone. Hesitantly, she leans down to adjust her shorts back onto both legs and pull them up. Picking up his jacket off the floor, she slides it back over her arms. He leans down to kiss her forehead before bending at the knees so that he’s level to kiss her on the lips.

“You better.” She laughs nervously, her cheeks becoming hot and rosy. Why did he still have this effect on her? “So, uh…you said—”

“I know what I said.” For some reason, that’s enough for her. She’s learned that pushing him for answers always makes things worse. So, she allows him to get away with this subtle little comment. Even if she’d like more of an explanation, there’s always time for that later. Besides, he never says anything he doesn’t mean so her heart is racing and she’s suddenly hopeful for them to be more than just…whatever it is that they are. “You all put back together..? I’ll make you a coffee and some breakfast, you’re probably hungry after that one.” They have their problems and a fair share of fights…but he takes care of her like no one else ever has.

“Yeah, you owe me.” She sighs warmly, her eyes watching as he hesitantly opens the door. Even if people see them coming out together, he told her they’d most likely assume that it’s something else. Who the fuck has sex in a Starbucks anyway? But even so, she always feels like she can see everyone staring at her.

She trails along behind him until they’re back to the counter where she checks her phone for the first time all morning. A ton of missed calls from Mikasa and a couple texts from Armin. She apparently is missing out on something but what could it possibly be so early in the morning; she’s worried but when she hears Jean calling to her from behind the counter it’s impossible to think about anything other than him.

Thankfully, he’s washing his hands and talking to her over his shoulder. “I’m thinking wings for dinner tonight, that okay with you Roo?” That damn nickname, she groans every time he uses it but somehow still adores it. He dubbed her ‘Roo’, short for kangaroo, because of the way she kicks him in his sleep. As much as she'd like to say she didn't do it on purpose, sometimes she did. Every man deserves a good kick sometimes, being 'asleep' just means she can get away with it without consequences. 

“Fine. As long as we can get cheese fries.”

“Anything for my girl.” He winks, once again she’s bursting at the seams. He hands the iced coffee across the counter, a blissful expression on his face…something Jean doesn’t often have. “Extra sugar because you’re so sweet.”

“You’re being very…extra, today.” She squints, almost suspicious of this behavior that seems so sudden. He’d never acted like this before, always keeping a distance between them despite how much time they spent together. But now he's whistling to the song on the radio and he seems to be more radiant than usual. If she wasn't so happy to see him this way, she'd be more concerned. 

“You know what they say.” He’s handing a bag over the counter to her, its contents are a couple slices of coffee cake and a flatbread breakfast sandwich. He has her order memorized and she really never realizes how much of a blessing he is until they’re in situations like this where their relationship feels so...domestic. And perfect. It dawns on Eren that after just three months of being with him, she already daydreams about spending her life with him. 

“What do they say?” She waits for him to enlighten her and the sing song tune of his voice carries across the counter in a way that makes her fall even harder for him. Everything he says seems so effortless but she knows it must mean the world to him if he’s actually saying it. Their relationship had its ups…and very low downs but never had he doubted her or them. Despite being very obnoxious, Jean was trustworthy and loyal. A real man that she didn’t ever want to lose.

“People are more annoying when they’re in love.”


End file.
